superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hexcast Sorceress
Trained in the dark art of hexes and curses, the Hexcast Covens are uneasy allies to the ruler of Crystalia. Nonetheless their potency in battle cannot be denied. Slowing enemies, shattering armor, and weakening their foes a Hexcast Sorceress can lay even the mightiest low. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities: '''None *'Unique Actions:' Frozen Feet, Hobbled Hands, Broken Bones *'Potions:' Wizard Wings *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Stregth:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor': 3B (Defense) *'Willpower: 2B 1R (Magic: 8) *'''Dexterity: 1B 1R *'Hearts': 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 Gameplay Stats: '''The Hexcast Sorceress has high offense with 2B1R WILL and average defense with 3B ARM. '''Abilities: '''The Sorceress has three offensive actions that each deal a different status effect. '''Frozen Feet '''inflicts Ice. '''Hobbled Hands inflicts Hex. Broken Bones '''inflicts Bane. '''Potion: Wizard Wings gives 1B WILL and Fly. It may be used by the Sorceress to increase her offense to 3B1R WILL (3.17 avg/9 max stars) which is generally sufficient to wound most elites and mini bosses without equipment. The 1B WILL is often used offensively as there are few heroes that defend with WILL. Fly can be useful in many situations as it can allow heroes to both engage and disengage regardless of most Tile Effects, move over monsters blockading a dungeon entrance, or to gain better LOS over enemy models to perform a more advantageous AOE attack. Fly is usually advantageous, but it also means the Hero is cannot block LOS using Tile Effects such as Structures. Make sure to end movement on an open square as the potion's effect ends with the Hero's next activation's upkeep. Strategy: '''The Hexcast Sorceress is an offensive magic Debuffer WILL hero and lacks any AOE. She has access to three unique offensive actions that deal Ice, Hex, and Bane. As all of her unique actions only cost 1 action point and debuff her target, the Sorceress should prioritize monsters with multiple wounds that will suffer the effects of her debuffs. As such, she tends to be weak against the large groups of weak monsters that typically need AOE to deal with, but is subsequently much stronger against bosses and monsters if she is successful at landing her debuffs. The Sorceress will typically want to activate first during the Hero turn and attack with '''Broken Bones until her target is Baned to increase the chance for subsequent attacks to hit and wound the monster. Deciding whether to use Frozen Feet and Hobbled Hands is situational. Frozen Feet can prevent any support actions that do not rely on an attack roll from being used in addition to any unique actions (including powerful Signature actions from Arcade!) whereas Hobbled Hands can reduce the effectiveness of the monster's basic attacks and unique actions that rely on a roll. Hobbled Hands will often be better since a monster that can't hit the heroes can't hurt them, but the Sorceress should assess each situation since she still needs to hit to debuff the monster. Both can be considered defensive debuffs as they reduce the monster's ability to harm the heroes. Unlike a traditional Blaster, the Sorceress first relies on debuffing her target with Bane and can pass that advantage on to other heroes during their activation. Prior to SDE 2.0, the Consul has limited options to Heal/remove debuffs from monsters so being afflicted by Bane, Hex, and/or Ice a mini-boss or boss is devastating. In SDE 2.0, all models now remove debuffs at the end of their activation, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the Hexcast Sorceress as debuffs must be reapplied after each monster's activation. In Arcade, all mobs activate every Consul turn in most situations, making it almost impossible for the Sorceress to keep a target completely debuffed. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Sorceress should use WILL to improve her offense and ARM to improve her defense. She will typically never need STR or DEX. As she lacks any AOE, giving her equipment that give her the option can give her flexibility to more efficiently deal with weaker monsters. Although she already has access to many debuffs, giving debuff equipment to the Sorceress can make her more efficient at debuffing targets as she always has ready access to Bane. The party will need to decide whether there is another hero with AOE that could debuff multiple targets more effectively than concentrating the debuff attacks with the Sorceress. '''Limitations: '''The Sorceress lacks any innate AOE and is reliant on her party to deal with large groups of weak monsters. She is reliant on hitting her target with Broken Bones/Bane to be effective. Wizard Wing's being limited to 1B WILL buff is not generally sufficient to distinguish her as a Blaster unless she is lucky enough to hit her target with Broken Bones/Bane first so can have trouble with monsters that start with high defense. Her potion also gives her pseudo access to disengage, but is reliant on the specific Tiles for effectiveness and lasts until the Hero's next activation's upkeep so can leave her in an exposed, vulnerable position to ranged monsters since it may be harder for her to break LOS. The Sorceress's effectiveness is completely tied to her unique actions and debuffs, so she is especially weak against monsters that are immune to status effects and Ice. In SDE 2.0, all models now remove debuffs at the end of their activation, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the Hexcast Sorceress as debuffs must be reapplied after each monster's activation. In Arcade, all mobs activate every Consul turn in most situations, making it almost impossible for the Sorceress to keep a target completely debuffed. '''Party: The Hexcast Sorceress can fill the WILL offense role in most parties and specializes in helping the party defeat bosses that are susceptible to her debuffs. Her party needs to have another hero fill the AOE role and ideally Heal role as the Sorceress's debuffs can mitigate the Consul's offense, she cannot truly heal wounds or debuffs. Due to Broken Bones, the Sorceress's party may not need a devoted Blaster as long as the bosses are not immune to Bane. Although her Wizards Wings potion is beneficial to WILL heroes, unless the other hero has red WILL potions the supply the Hexcast Sorceress with additional AOE magic attacks, the competition for WILL loot may not be worth the benefits. Also see: '''Hexcast Sorceress 2.0 '''SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: 1st EditionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__